


my best friend is a werewolf

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (it kind of is), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And becomes a werewolf himself, Best Friends, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Soonyoung thinks its all his fault, Soonyoung’s POV, Teen Wolf inspired plot bunny, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Wonwoo gets bitten by a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: the one where wonwoo gets bitten by a rogue creature with big red eyes and soonyoung thinks it’s his fault. NO. HE KNOWS IT’S HIS FAULT AND HIS BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO DIE IN HIS ARMS.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	my best friend is a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around in my notes for a hot minute HAHAHA i wrote this while thinking about how i really wanted to see werewolf!wonwoo so this is pretty self indulgent (as most of my works are HAHAH) this might just be the first of a few more werewolf fics too dhskfhdjf also this is unlike my previous works because this is written from a first person point of view (soonyoung’s) which i really enjoyed exploring! hope you like it~!

this is soooooo soonyoung’s fault. they shouldn’t have done this. 

why did i even want to go hiking. this was a mistake. a huge colossal ginormous mistak- what’s that? wonwoo what’s that. those are big red eyes. that- tell me that’s just a big bunny. it’s a bunny wonwoo tell me- it’s not a fucking bUNNY IT’S H U G E AND BLACK AND FURRY oh my god we’re going to die wonwoo, we are going to DIE.

wonwoo i just want you to know that you’re my best friend and i’m sorry for dragging your unwilling ass out here this is all my fault. if this is really the end i want you to know that i love you so much and you can kick me when we’re both in heaven already or hell which ever one, what do you mean shut up? that’s all you’re going to say?! we’re abOUT TO DIE- fUCKING FLYING FUCK WONWOO LOOK OUT!

soonyoung thinks his best friend is gonna die there’s so much blood what the fuck YOU’RE SO STUPID WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME YOU ASSHOLE YOU STUPID SELF SACRIFICING IDIOT- what even was that, was that a mountain lion do mountain lions even exist in south korea?! 

oh. turns out it was a werewolf—they’re real?! who knew. definitely not soonyoung, no siree.

wonwoo doesnt die, surprise! he has super strength and self-healing powers now, the fuck, that’s so unfair

wonwoo becomes a werewolf holy shit are your eyes really supposed to be gold? help somebody help, my best friend became bella swan but we can’t find the edward cullen that bit him. i know they’re vampires shut up it’s the same thing. fuck. wait. when’s the next full moon. are you gonna turn into a wolf that night? are you gonna want to run naked in the woods and hunt a cute innocent deer, what huh? what? 

wonwoo what are you doing WONWOO ARE YOU SNIFFING ME

aren’t wolves supposed to be pack animals? are they really as touchy feely like this? gotdangit we should really find someone who knows shit about being a werewolf because i cannot handle this much stress-stOP SNIFFING ME 

come on, we gotta go fetch ourselves some food before doing more research about your newly acquired super powers. hah! get it? fetch? no? no dog jokes? got it.

why did that dude have red eyes while yours only turns gold? what’s an alpha? OH HELL NAW U MEAN TO TELL ME U COULD HAVE DIED IF THE BITE DIDN’T TAKE? WONWOO YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME. we need to talk about you doing reckless things for my sake-what do you mean i wouldn’t have survived if i got bitten instead? excuse me i think i would’ve made a kickass werewolf. ANYWHO you’re still alive and kicking—kinda weird now with all the sniffing but hey at least my best friend lives to see another day, heh.

does your new baby werewolf status also come with the sudden lack of respect for personal space because as much as i appreciate your cute little doggy nose liking my scent, you’re really clinging on to me like a leech LISTEN WONWOO STOP RUBBING YOUR CHEEK AGAINST MY FAC- on second thought, that actually feels kinda nice. please, carry on.

okay great, now you can full shift into a wolf and you’re howling towards the moon. not creepy at all, my best friend becoming a creature of the night and all. not freaking out, nope. next thing we know the alpha’s coming back to come and get another bite- ow! hey! bad, wonwoo! stay! sit! OKAY HAHAHNGhH NO MORE DOG JOKES PLS STOP LICKING MY FACE YOU’RE ALL SLOBBERY AND GROSS

what now? oh my gOD WHAT IS A CARCASS DOING ON MY HOUSE’S FRONT PORCH. JEON WONWOO EXPLAIN YOURSELF. YOU- say that again? your wolf made you do it? oh. okay i’ll forgive you bUT WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A DEAD DOE. 

soooo good news, i found someone who can help... the bad news? how’d you know there was bad news? sighs it’s not that bad? kind of? maybe? he said it looks like your wolf started to recognize me as its potential mate? or something? whAT DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I HAD TO ASK WHAT ALL THE SNIFFING AND CHEEK RUBBING WAS ALL ABOUT. oh not to mention the dead animals on our doorstep that my dad has been waking up to recently. 

i guess your wolf’s been courting me? if that’s even the correct term for it? not that i uh- mind. coughs. i mean. it’s cool, don’t stress about it. i’m not- we’re not going to become awkward. definitely not. i- don’t you think the room’s gotten a lil bit warmer? HAHAh what? o- oh yes. oh my god, yes. you can kiss me. human wonwoo can definitely kiss m- 

aaaaand we’re kissing. internally screaming. my best friend turned werewolf best friend who almost died protecting me is kissing me and i like it. i really like it. omg. 

someday, we’ll find that rogue alpha werewolf that bit you and thank him for this- ow! will you stop flicking my forehead—that hurt. oh kissing it better is a thing now? okay. i think my lips are starting to hurt too, will you kiss it too? mm, i’ll take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering if it was just the wolf courting soonie, the answer is it’s the wolf channeling human wonu’s feelings! apparently pre-bite wonu already had feelings for his bestie but was too constipated to do anything so as soon as he got attuned to his wolf, the wolf decided to take matters into his own claws. consider it a nudge into the right direction HAHAH
> 
> the scenes at the start were loosely based from teen wolf S01E01 when stiles dragged scott into the woods and scott ends up getting bitten by a feral alpha wolf~ thank you for reading!


End file.
